1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion beam axle-type rear suspension, which simplifies the shape and minimizes the size of a rubber bush that prevents oversteer due to lateral force generated during a turning movement of a vehicle, by causing toe-in.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional torsion beam axle-type suspension, when lateral force acts on a rear axle during turns, oversteer occurs due to the variation of a torsion beam, thus decreasing stability.
In order to solve the problem, a rear axle control arm for motor vehicles was proposed, which is disclosed in Korean U.M. Laid-open Publication No. 1998-68330.
According to the cited reference, the rear axle control arm is constructed as follows. That is, a control arm C is coupled to each of opposite ends of a rear axle R. A rear end of the control arm C is coupled to a knuckle N which is secured to a tire T, while a front end of the control arm C is integrated with a bush B having a rubber member 110. In order to fasten the bush B by means of bolts and nuts (not shown), a pair of support brackets (not shown) extends downwards from a vehicle body (not shown).
The bush B includes inner and outer pipes 120 and 122 made of steel, and the shock absorbing rubber member 110. Fitting slots (not shown) are provided on the left side of the rubber member 110, while an annular space 114 is provided on the right side of the rubber member 110. Further, ‘’-shaped protruding parts 142, each of which is made of steel and has a channel 144, are provided on a left side of a right disc 140 made of steel, so that the protrusions 142 are held in the space 114 of the rubber member 110. Further, ‘’-shaped protruding parts 132, each of which is made of steel and has a channel 134, are provided on a right side of a left disc 130 that is made of steel, so that the protruding parts 132 are supported by an outer portion of the outer pipe 122 and the fitting slots of the rubber member 110.
As such, a space is defined between the inner and outer pipes 120 and 122 of the bush B, thus preventing oversteer due to lateral force generated during a turning movement of the vehicle, by causing toe-in. Further, the bush B is advantageous in that gradient performance of a vehicle is enhanced during vertical vibration. However, it is problematic in that the bush B is complicated in structure and is thus expensive.